


Death and a Beginning

by TheWaterIsASham



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterIsASham/pseuds/TheWaterIsASham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladd and Lua's first meeting. Features Ladd being Ladd and Lua being Lua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever finished.

The car stopped about half a block away from the speakeasy. Ladd got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. “No need to wait up for me, I think I’ll take my time on this one.” The driver sped off, clearly wanting nothing more to do with Ladd. Ladd grinned as he walked up to the facade. It was time to teach these fellows about the Russo family, and of course the inevitability of death.

“Have any questions?” A young woman purred from behind the counter.

“Just one,” Ladd responded, pulling out his shotgun, “Are you afraid to die?” The girl's eyes went wide with terror and she fled, revealing the entrance to the speakeasy. Ladd laughed. Though he prefered killing, there was a simple joy in putting the fear of death into innocents’ eyes. He was so glad his uncle had given him this opportunity to share his love of death with the Russos’ rivals. Ladd followed the path of the terrified counter girl to his real target. 

The club looked like any other speakeasy: dim and smoky with a stage and some scantily clad waitresses for entertainment. Ladd paused a bit before entering. It was funny how these people seemed so calm doing something illegal, so certain that nothing bad was going to happen. Ladd loved to kill people like that. He fired his shotgun once in the air. It was a waste of a bullet but he wouldn’t need them anyway. This was going to be fun. 

After a good ten minutes of delicious slaughter, Ladd was tuckered out. He sat down at one of the intact tables and sighed. The floor was covered with bodies sure, but he was certain some of the people he was supposed to kill had gotten away in the mayhem. Well at least they wouldn’t go around thinking they were immortal or able to mess with the Russos again. His uncle wouldn’t be happy, but Ladd wasn’t one to regret a good time. 

“Can I get you anything ?” Ladd nearly jumped out of his seat. Apparently one of the waitresses was still alive. She looked far too calm for a woman standing in blood, though she was quite pretty with red stains on those long legs. Ladd only stared. “Can I get you anything, sir?” Ladd readied his shot gun.

“Now dollface, I just killed your bosses and a good few of your friends, why do you think I’m not gonna kill you?” The waitress didn’t run away. Instead she leaned forward.

“Would you?” She rested her head on the barrel of the gun. “All you have to do is squeeze your little finger.” She closed her eyes and looked almost...blissful. Ladd eyed her suspiciously.  
“You aren’t one of those religious nuts are you, looking for a ticket to heaven or something?” The waitress shook her head.  
Ladd looked the waitress over again. He couldn’t deny that she was beautiful, and with her head on his gun she seemed like some angelic martyr. He had sworn that he’d never look at any woman but Layla, but he could get used to that face, those legs, that almost eagerness to die. He lowered his gun. “What's your name, sweetheart?” The waitress stumbled back a bit.  
“Lua, Lua Klein. You’re Ladd Russo of the Russo family. You aren’t going to kill me?”  
“Oh no, I’m going to kill you,” Ladd said, causing Lua to perk up. Ladd liked that. “Just not today, I only kill people who don’t expect to die, so someday, when you become one of those people, I will take what is mine and end that precious little life of yours, capiche?” Lua inexplicably snickered. Ladd thought to say something but decided against it. Any woman willing to put her head on his gun had to have a few screws loose anyway.  
‘“I guess I’m stuck with you then, I’ll go get my things.” She left, but Ladd somehow knew she wouldn’t run. This had been a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone caught the musical reference I will totally do something for you. Just leave a comment or send me something at hrh-gwen.tumblr.com


End file.
